1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for weapons, and more particularly, to a firearm locking mechanism for handguns.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Firearms, pistols, and revolvers are very dangerous. Every year many people are accidentally injured and killed when unauthorized users fire them, especially minors. Presently, holsters are manufactured without a built-in ability to place them in a xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cunlockedxe2x80x9d mode. There is a need for a practical and inexpensive locking mechanism that can house handguns to reduce the possibilities of unauthorized users from utilizing them.
There are no similar firearm locking mechanisms to the best of applicant""s knowledge, that may be utilized to secure a handgun in a holster and placed in a xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cunlockedxe2x80x9d mode, that utilize a key.
The instant invention is a firearm locking mechanism, which is housed in a holster. It comprises a locking assembly with first and second ends, said first end having first and second arms bifurcated parallel and spaced apart a first predetermined distance from each other, each with interior and exterior walls. Said exterior wall of said first arm having a locking-pin spring receiving a locking-pin therethrough. The locking assembly further having latching means to secure a firearm including a trigger guard within said arms. The latching means includes a ball protruding from said interior wall of said second arm.
The locking assembly also has an elongated lever with third and fourth ends axially slidable along said exterior wall of said second arm. The elongated lever cammingly forcing the ball to protrude from said interior wall of said second arm a second predetermined distance to block the trigger guard of the firearm.
The locking assembly further comprising locking means to lock said firearm within said locking assembly wherein said locking means includes a key. The key is insertable through an aperture of said exterior wall of said first arm so that a user exerting an inwardly and rotational force to overcome the force of said locking-pin spring, and rotating said locking-pin selectively from a locked mode position to an unlocked mode position and vice-a-versa, whereas said lockingpin is shifted thereby restricting the travel of said elongated lever that permits the locking of said firearm in said locking assembly.
The firearm locking mechanism may also comprise a belt shank having a swivel head with a dovetail to receive said second arm of said locking assembly and mounted onto a swivel base. The swivel base has position means to angularly vary said firearm position while in the firearm holster. The position means includes a handle affixed to a bolt and bolt spring assembly, so that a user exerting an outwardly force to overcome the force of said bolt spring, and rotating said swivel head to an angular position. Alternatively, to secure a firearm to a desk or wall for example, a shank having a dovetail to receive said second arm of said locking assembly may be utilized.
As mentioned above, the instant invention has latching means to secure a firearm including a trigger guard. These means include a ball protruding from said interior wall of said second arm. The instant invention further has unlatching means for removing the firearm from said locking assembly.
In greater detail, the elongated lever has a first through-hole a third predetermined distance from said third end towards said fourth end, without reaching said fourth end. A first recess a fourth predetermined distance from said first through-hole towards said fourth end, without reaching said fourth end. A first longitudinal channel extending a fifth predetermined distance from said first recess towards said fourth end without reaching said fourth end. A second recess a sixth predetermined distance from said first recess towards said fourth end without reaching said fourth end. A second longitudinal channel within said first longitudinal channel a seventh predetermined distance from said second recess extending an eighth predetermined distance towards said fourth end without reaching said fourth end, and a second through-hole within said second longitudinal channel a ninth predetermined distance from said fourth end.
The latching means includes a through-pin with fifth and sixth ends, said fifth end having a leg extending radially outwardly a tenth predetermined distance. The leg having cooperative dimensions to fit within said first and second arms for securing said firearm within said locking assembly whereas said through-pin shifts so that said sixth end is selectively removed from said second recess thereby permitting travel of said elongated member and said ball riding on said second longitudinal channel blocking said trigger guard.
The unlatching means includes an operating spring, biased against said fourth end so that a user may remove said firearm from said firearm locking assembly by exerting a force on said third end to overcome the force of said operating spring. This action shifts said through-pin and said ball selectively from a latched mode position to an unlatched mode position, whereas said through-pin shifts so that said sixth end is selectively brought in alignment and enters said second recess and said ball resting on said first recess that permits the removal of said firearm from said locking assembly.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a firearm locking mechanism for handguns that is utilized to secure a handgun within a holster, reducing the possibilities of injury by unauthorized users.
It is another object of this invention to provide a firearm locking mechanism in which the locking mechanism is utilized as a means to prevent the removal of a handgun from a holster assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to secure a firearm within a holster.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a firearm locking mechanism for handguns that includes a manual release elongated lever.
It is another object of this invention to provide a firearm locking mechanism for handguns that may include a key to set the instant invention in a xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cunlockedxe2x80x9d mode.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism for firearms and handguns in particular.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.